


A new start

by JenJoanAlley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Starbucks, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJoanAlley/pseuds/JenJoanAlley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has recovered his memories, and is in a happily committed relationship with his boyfriend, Steve. One day as they are taking a walk in New York, they come across an orphaned boy, and take him in. And so begins, parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armygirl0604](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armygirl0604/gifts).



Steve and Bucky walked down the streets of New York together, exploring their world anew. Steve watched his best friend struggle to comprehend their surroundings, full of lights and screens and moving pictures everywhere. The thing that stressed his friend out the most was the noise. So much noise, the incessant honking and shouting, the hissing of steam, the putter of engines, the constant drumming of countless people walking around them. He could see it in Bucky’s eyes, the strain of it all on his mind, and the terrible headaches that plagued him.   
Bucky winced, his hand twitching, wanting to nurse his head. Ever since Hydra repeatedly wiped his memory, he had suffered strong headaches, resulting from the tampering of his memories and the horrible, painful electric pulses that raked through his brain. Steve looked at him empathetically, and tugged on his hand, directing him to a different part of town.  
It was quieter here, away from the main flow of trafficking people and cars. There weren’t any towering screens that flashed and changed, or people standing around uselessly, and giving them annoyed looks when the pair bumped them accidently as they passed.   
Bucky momentarily let go of his boyfriend’s hand, to tug a glove upward on his hand, making sure his bionic arm was concealed beneath it and his black leather jacket. Steve admired his friend for his strength. He had come so far, from being that Hydra assassin dressed in black, to his friend again; disguised under an “American Pride” cap, grey t-shirt with dark jeans and his black leather jacket. Slowly but surely, his friend was coming back to him.   
Together they passed into a poor section of New York, where the smell got a little worse, and trash was more common. Cardboard boxes, clumps of newspaper, and dirty old blankets marked the places where the homeless and broke slept. “Please.” A small voice said, “Some spare change is all I need.” Steve stopped, and Bucky with him, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.   
“Ew what’s wrong with him mom?” a different voice said. There was no response from the parent, but the questions of the child persisted until they faded away.   
Bucky and Steve walked back the way they came, hearing more voices, “Hey look at that kid!”  
“If Captain America had a kid with a whore, that’s what he looks like!”   
“I’d dump him on the streets too if I had a kid like that!” Someone said.   
Crying was heard now, and the duo came upon the scene. There was a young boy, no older than eight, sitting on the sidewalk, propped up against a brick building, reaching for his tin can of coins. One of the older kids that was taunting him, scooted the can away with his shoe. The little boy grabbed for it, falling over. The older ones laughed as he reached for a homemade crutch made out of junk and tried desperately to get it back. “Give it back!” he protested.  
“Guys come on, he’s just a cripple.” One of the older kids said.  
“Shove it Chris, we’re just playin.” Another retorted.   
Bucky took a step forward, “Hey!” he barked. The kids stopped and looked at him, “Pick on someone your own size.” He growled.   
The kids took in him and Steve. One kid yelled, “Faggots!” And laughed. Steve tensed and gripped his boyfriend’s arm before he attacked in a blind rage.   
“Just let them go. They’re just kids.” Steve murmured quietly so only Bucky could hear.  
“Come on let’s just go.” One of the bully kids said. Together the group turned and ran, but not before one kicked over the can, scattering coins everywhere, “Hey!” the crippled boy shouted. Another kid let out a vicious kick to the crippled boy. His cry fell into sobs, as he clutched his hurting ribs where the kick landed, and crawled after his can and coins.   
Steve released his friend when the kids disappeared. They walked over to the little boy, helping to pick up the coins. “Hey kid.” Bucky said, “You okay?” The boy looked up, taking in Bucky’s face. Bucky felt a little startled, seeing the child. He looked just like Steve when he was a kid. He realized that he said the same thing to Steve the first time he defended him on the playground. And the boy had just given him the same look Steve gave him.   
It was a look full of hope, broken trust, and a tentative tendril of curiosity, bound up by a dirty face, greasy hair, and two bright blue eyes that told of a desire to have a friend that wouldn’t leave him, a hope that someone would love him and never hurt him. To have someone to count on. Bucky was familiar with that look.  
Bucky returned the handful of coins he had salvaged to the boy’s can, “You got a name kid?”   
The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, “Leo. Just Leo.” He sniffed.   
“You got a family Leo?” Steve asked.   
The boy looked up at him with a pitiful look in his eyes, “No.”  
Bucky turned to Steve with an expression on his face which translated to, “Can we keep him?” Steve nodded. They had talked about kids before, but knew that it was biologically impossible for them to have kids. Now here was an orphaned kid, a stray on the streets in need of a home. Steve nodded to his boyfriend, and kneeled down beside Leo, “How would you like to come live with us?”  
The boy peered into their faces, studying them, gauging them and weighing their offer. Realization dawned on him, as he looked at Steve. Leo’s eyes widened, as he looked to Bucky, noticing the glove on his hand that slipped down slightly, to reveal a patch of his bionic arm. “You guys are-“  
Steve put a finger on his lips, shaking his head. “What do you say Leo? Want to be adopted?” Bucky asked. Leo nodded his head sharply. “Come on then kiddo.” Bucky said affectionately, “Let’s get you up.” He picked Leo up, and placed him up on his shoulders  
Leo let out a cry of surprise, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Uh Leo“, he choked out, “you’re choking me.” Steve helped to loosen Leo’s arms, and let him wrap his arms around Bucky’s head. The sight was silly, if not adorable, and Steve quite liked seeing his boyfriend carry their newfound son on his shoulders.   
Steve picked up the boy’s can of coins and his crutches as Bucky walked away, thinking they could use those coins to invest and save, so Leo would have a chance to go to school and college. He caught up to Leo and Bucky. He delighted in seeing his boyfriend carrying their child up on his shoulders, loving the look of wonder on Leo’s face. They walked down the main street, ignoring the odd looks of the other people as Steve held Bucky’s hand in his.   
Leo clutched Bucky’s bionic hand in his own, happy to have a family of his own, his parents being none other than the Winter Soldier and Captain America. He felt joyous to be riding on Bucky’s shoulders, riding above the normal people. No more would they laugh at him, or call him names, or dare to kick over his can of coins. Never again would he have to endure their abuse. “I have a home.” He whispered out-loud, as the shadow of the Avengers Tower (formerly the Stark Tower)   
“You have a home now Leo.” Steve said.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo craned his neck as he gazed upon the Avengers Tower (formerly Stark Tower) The giant building loomed overhead, foreshadowing a major change in his young life. The doors opened soundlessly, revealing a flawless and beautiful interior. Everything seemed to glow, or sparkle, or shine. The floors were black marble, inlaid with chrome frames. The bouncer at the desk didn’t even need to give them a second glance, before opening the elevator to them.   
Leo was transferred to Steve’s back (piggy back style, so he would not hit his head on the ceiling) The elevator played pleasant music, as they rose up the top floor. The doors opened, revealing Tony behind his private bar, talking to Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.   
Natasha immediately rose up to greet them, “Hey guys!” She said, her orange hair bouncing, “Who’s the new arrival?”  
“This is Leo.” Bucky said, running his hand through his hair with a bashful grin. Roxy, Bucky’s one year old golden retriever bounded toward her owner yipping happily. “Hey girl!” he said, giving the pup a good rub all along her ribs. “Meet our son, Leo.” He said to everyone, including Roxy.  
(Bucky had gotten Roxy as a puppy from Steve, six months after he came to the Avengers headquarters for refuge and forgiveness. Though he loved Steve, he was afraid of himself. He slept on the floor or the couch, instead of the bed with Steve. He had nightmares of killing Steve, and often woke up drenched in sweat or even blood, when he harmed himself in his sleep. Some days he couldn’t look at himself, Steve, or even get up. He couldn’t smile. Some nights after a nightmare, he would draw a blade against his skin, leaving cuts along the inside of his forearms, on his shoulder, or his back. Steve took to hiding all the sharp objects after a while. Bucky sometimes even tried to kill Steve in his sleep a few times. He seemed to hate himself more and more every day. Finally Steve came home with a puppy. At first, Bucky rejected the puppy, afraid he’d hurt it. Despite his efforts, the puppy followed him everywhere, and he grew to love her, naming her Roxy. It was a few weeks after getting Roxy that he began to improve. He ate more, and spoke more than just a few words to anyone. After a few months, he slept beside Steve in bed. Another month went by, and they were going out in public on dates. Eight months and he hadn’t touched a blade. It was because of Steve that he hoped to become normal. It was because of Roxy that he started that journey.)  
He hugged his dog, kissing her forehead affectionately. Steve let Leo down gently, setting him on a chair. Roxy barked again, putting her feet up on the sofa, licking Leo’s face. He laughed happily and was much occupied with her.  
“SO where’d you pick him up?” Tony asked. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, “What? I’m just asking.”  
Steve spoke, “We found him on the streets getting beat up by other kids. Buck dove them off, and we couldn’t just leave Leo on the streets. We had to do something for him, and since we wanted a kid, here was one we could take in and love.” Bucky put his arm around Steve’s waist and kissed his cheek affectionately. “A son of our own.” He murmured to his boyfriend.   
Bucky hummed contentedly, leaning against Steve’s shoulder, who held his hand tenderly. Bruce looked past the duo at Leo, noting how thin and frail he looked, and how weak his legs were. Soundlessly he walked to Leo’s side, examining him at a distance. Finally, he knelt next to the boy. “How long have you been unable to walk?” he asked.  
Leo shrugged, “I don’t know really. I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember. I don’t even think I have parents anymore. I’m pretty sure they’re dead.” Bruce was taken aback by the ease with which Leo spoke, hearing no bitterness or sorrow in his young voice. He looked the boy over, seeing his shins bruised, and an abrasion on his cheekbone.   
“We can help you walk.” Bruce said, “I can help make braces for your legs so you can stand and balance on your own.”  
Tony stepped toward them, “I can build some braces for him.” He said, feeling something in his heart for the boy. He looked at Steve and Bucky, “Should it have spinning rims? I think it should have spinning rims.”  
“If you can make it happen.” Bucky said, “The braces won’t be permanent though will they?” he asked both Bruce and Tony.  
Bruce responded reassuringly, “When Leo learns to walk, he will never need them again. He’ll remain whole.”   
Steve could hear the concern in Bucky’s voice. He knew Bucky sometimes hated his metal arm, and didn’t want Leo to suffer the dependence on metal parts like him. “Good.” Bucky said softly, looking back at his new son with joy.   
“As soon as you want me to, I can start the designs.” Tony said.  
“I can examine Leo and find the best way to help him stand and walk.” Bruce responded.  
Steve watched Leo’s reaction, happy to help a young orphan, a kid that was as powerless as himself once. The look on Bucky’s face also made this day brighter. They had talked of children after Bucky began to heal in his mind. They often wondered about adopting a child together. They wondered what it would be like if they adopted a girl or a boy, a baby, a toddler, a child. What would it be like? What would the child’s name be? Would the child be happy with them?   
Several of these questions still rang through their minds together, but the joys of having a small boy to care for was great, and eventually blew their worries away as Bruce tended to him and Tony drew up schematics for some high tech braces. “Congratulations.” Natasha said warmly, giving both Bucky and Steve a kiss on their cheeks.   
“It’s a boy!” Clint exclaimed dramatically, giving the two men bear hugs after Natasha’s embrace.   
“So what do you think of this?” Tony asked, holding up a bar napkin he had been drawing on. It was a diagram of two legs, with high-tech braces on them. They were impressive looking, and designed much like his suits, with stylized spinning rims on the knees and ankles. “It’s just the drawing right now. I still need to get his measurements, and work on a prototype before we get the real braces on him.”  
“It looks great.” Steve said, grateful for his efforts already, and not entirely comprehending all the information on his schematics. Bucky got the gist of it all, but it was still somewhat beyond him how Tony drew up braces for Leo in a matter of minutes on a bar napkin, after at least two glasses of scotch.   
Leo could not stop staring at the people bustling around him. So much had happened in one day. He got two dads, three uncles, and one aunt all in one day.   
“C’mon. Let’s show you around.” Steve said, as Bucky picked up the boy in his arms.   
Steve showed him where everyone’s room was, where the bathroom, kitchen, the entire layout of the building that he needed to know of.   
They brought Leo back to the main room, finding Wanda and Pietro sitting by the window. Pietro was by Leo’s side in an instant, “Hey it’s the new kid.” His accent foreign, he held out a bit of candy, which Leo gratefully took, adding another uncle and aunt to his list of family.   
Wanda moved toward him next, her crimson shawl waving behind her, “He will bring much to this family.” Her accent as thick as her brother’s, her hands danced with a red glow around them. “You will be good fathers.”   
They passed the day with much excitement, as Bruce recorded all of Leo’s measurements on a clear tablet, sketching out a very basic design for braces. He and Tony soon hid themselves away in the lab, the soundproof walls blocking out the sound of metal being cut, shaped, and riveted.   
Together, Steve and Bucky put Leo to sleep in a shirt much too big for him, and pajama pants cut to size. He smiled, cocooned in warm sheets and soft pillows, warming the hearts of his new fathers. “We’ll be in our room Leo. Just press this button if you need any of us.” Bucky pointed to a button on a phone dock beside the bed, with labels consisting of each Avenger’s symbol.  
‘Nat probably put those there.’ Steve thought.  
After saying goodnight one more time, the couple went to bed as well, their hearts warm and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, when Steve was roused from his sleep by soft whimpers. He reach to his right, his heart catching in his throat when his hand felt the damp sheets. He flipped over toward his nightstand, his hand crashing into the lamp. Steve caught it and turned it on, before facing Bucky. A small pool of blood had soaked the sheets surrounding Bucky’s torso. His fingernails clawed at his metal implants around his arm, leaving his flesh rent and bloody.   
Leaning over, Steve picked up his shield from his bedside, sliding it on cautiously.  
There were previous times when this had occurred, that Bucky would harm himself in the night, and try to kill Steve instinctively when he was roused from his sleep. The first few times were disastrous, until he learned that not only would the shield protect him, but help remind Bucky of his past with Steve.  
Carefully, he touched Bucky’s good shoulder, rousing him from his nightmare. As silent as a ghost, Bucky turned on his best friend, his metal fist closed. Steve ducked behind his shield, waiting for a blow that didn’t come.   
“Oh God.” Bucky whimpered, sitting up against the backboard, drawing his knees to his chest like a vulnerable child. Steve put away his shield, his hands moving toward his boyfriend carefully.  
“Buck?” His hands wound their way around Bucky, soon taking him into his arms. Bucky pressed his forehead into one of Steve’s broad shoulders, sobbing as his own arms wrapped around his boyfriend, his hands clutching at Steve’s shirt, as if he feared he would be gone in a breath, like in so many of his nightmares.  
Steve meanwhile cradled his long-time best friend with one hand on Bucky’s back, the other in his long hair. He kept his breathing even, and his heartrate slow, to soothe Bucky.   
After a long time had passed, and the remains of Bucky’s nightmare had left, the pair let go of one another. Steve walked to their bathroom, his friend watching anxiously. Steve made sure that he left the bathroom door wide open, and the lights on so Bucky could see him the whole time. He pulled a wad of gauze from a drawer and walked back to his boyfriend, climbing onto the bed beside Bucky. They turned, facing the same direction. Steve tenderly pressed the gauze on his friend’s bleeding shoulder. “Sorry about the bed.” Bucky mumbled.   
“It’s fine.” Steve murmured, planting a soft kiss on his neck.   
It takes another hour for Bucky to be okay again. Steve looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. Bucky kisses him softly. Then he kisses him again, and again, craving him. He reaches a hand behind Steve, taking a more dominant position and pressing him against his body.   
Steve returns the attention eagerly, letting his lips wander to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, slowly down to his neck. Bucky groans, his head tilting back, granting Steve better access to the soft skin beneath his chin. He falls back into the pillows, letting Steve take the dominant position, over him as he inhales deeply, his breath tickling Bucky as he begins to softly nip him with his teeth. He growls softly, hearing Bucky’s moans become more frequent. He bites hard at the base of his neck, just above his collar bone, sucking until he leaves a mark.   
He continues his way across Bucky’s neck, leaving several marks along the way back to his mouth. Bucky wraps his hands around Steve’s large biceps, before tightening his grip and flipping them over so that he sits on Steve’s hips. Steve lets his hands run down his boyfriend’s back, feeling the muscles beneath his fingertips as Bucky attacks his neck with ferocity equal to his own as he gets his metal hand tangled in Steve’s hair. Steve meanwhile, continues to feel Bucky’s body, until his hands find Bucky’s firm ass. Taking it in both hands, he rocks Bucky’s hips up and down, his fingers flexing and relaxing, massaging his perky posterior.   
Bucky moans against his neck, and sits up, pinning Steve’s strong hands beneath him for a moment. He removes his nightshirt, before hauling Steve’s over his head, resisting the urge to rip (yet another) shirt quite literally off his boyfriend. He leans forward, devouring Steve’s body, starting at his shoulders, biting and bruising him. He nips and sucks on his nipples, feeling Steve’s chest heave as his heart thunders against his ribcage.   
He continues his biting montage, bruising his body with his teeth, almost to his crotch. Steve gasps, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and letting his arms fall back onto the bed. He pushes Bucky over with a twist of his hips, letting his pelvis grind for one sensual moment. He bites Bucky all across his torso, before returning to his bite marks and letting his tongue sweep across the wounds, kissing them noisily, turning Bucky on even more.   
Bucky reaches a hand behind his head, grabbing the headboard firmly with his metal arm, not wanting the wood to bang against the wall, alerting the entire population of Stark’s tower to what was about to happen in their room, when Steve pulls off his pants.  
The following morning, Steve walks into the kitchen, clothed in only a loose pair of pajama pants and a bathrobe which hangs limp off one shoulder, revealing several dozen bruises along his neck and torso, trailing down toward his lower body. Tony lets out a long whistle, “Wow. How did you sleep?”   
Steve grins at him, combing out his messy hair. Bucky walks in, wearing similar attire. The entire room falls silent, seeing what could only be at least a hundred bruises on Bucky’s body. They all look back at Steve, who is nonchalantly sipping his coffee.  
“I thought you were like, an innocent virgin.” Natasha grinned. Steve just smirks, passing a sultry glance at Bucky, who groans softly when he bumps his hip against the counter, shaking his head at Natasha’s statement.   
After a few quiet minutes, and Leo nowhere near waking up, Tony speaks up again, “You guys need to go to the club down the street. Take a break and act like newlyweds on your sex holiday. We’ll watch Leo.”  
“Don’t you mean honeymoon?” Bruce breaks in.  
“No I mean sex holiday. No sense in dressing it up.” Tony replies, munching on another blueberry.   
Bucky looks at Steve, “Let’s go. I heard that the Howling Commandos great grandchildren have a cover-band that plays there every Friday night at nine.”  
“Sounds good.” Steve says, “It would be nice to go out, maybe dance a little.” Bucky gives him a wicked grin.   
Friday comes around, and for some reason, Bucky is out all day, running errands with Natasha and Clint. “Heard anything from them?” He asks Tony.   
He shrugs in reply, “Natasha called and said that traffic is bad, so they’re going to drop Bucky off at the club for you. She also said that you need to be there at eight forty five sharp.”  
Steve’s brow furrows, “Alright then.” He glances at the clock. It’s eight pm, so he goes to put on his leather jacket over his black t-shirt, and starts walking to the club.  
He sits at his table, and checks his watch. It’s eight forty five on the dot


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song, "Talk Dirty" by Jason Derulo.

Steve grabbed a beer and sat back down at his table in the club, looking around. It was mostly young people around his age in groups, with drinks in their hands and empty glasses on their table. The light was low, almost sultry in its variegating color wheel. Everyone begins to clap as “The Howling Commandos” take the stage. He grins at the name.  
Singing lead duets were the granddaughters of James “Morty” Falsworth, and Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, Natalie and Catherine. Last time he heard from the grandchildren of his old friends, the two of them were together which he thought was sweet, and made him happy about the new century he and Bucky had woken up in. On drums was Jim Morita’s great grandson, Shang. Playing the saxophone was Gabe Jones’ great grandson, Jason, and finally Katrina, Jacques “Frenchie” Dernier’s descendant, working the sound and lights.   
They prepped the stage, drinking a little bit of water. The music kicked in. “Get jazzy on ‘em.” Natalie murmured into the mic, “I'm that flight that you get on, international. First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable.” She turned to her girlfriend, her hand on her curved ass, patting it gently, “'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti.” She turned back toward the audience, her hips moving slowly, as she ran a hand through her hair, “I got lipstick stamps on my passport, make it hard to leave.”  
Catherine came in, harmonizing and dancing in sync with her girlfriend, “Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is-“ someone began to walk up from behind them, “Will. You.”  
Suddenly Bucky comes in between the girls, sharing a mic as the music stops for a beat, “Talk dirty to me.” Bucky murmurs, gazing at Steve through half lidded eyes. Steve’s jaw drops as he takes in his boyfriend, clad only in his jeans and suspenders, his body rolling to the beat of the saxophone, “Talk dirty to me.” He repeats, turning around, his hot ass accentuated by his jeans, flicking a look over his shoulder at Steve. Bucky turns around again, one hand on his pelvis, the other in his hair as he throws a sultry “Bucky smirk” at Steve upon seeing his boyfriend’s mouth still open. “Talk dirty to me.” He growls, his back curving, pulling at the waistband of his jeans, showing the “V” of his body, thrusting his hips, showing Steve his ample sized bulge. “Talk dirty to me.” He bites his lip, making his mouth redder than the communist flag, and a million times sexier. He twists his hips, the motion easy and well-practiced.   
“You know the words to my songs.” The girls sing, dancing again.  
Bucky moves back a step, to give them room to dance, but not before he speaks the next line, “Не говорить по-английски” (Ne govorit' po-angliyski.) (I don’t speak English.)  
“Our conversations ain’t long, but you know whaAat is.” They sing, while Bucky moves his hands from his inner thighs up around his member and the inside of his hips, rocking his pelvis back and forth, “I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan. I got lipstick stamps on my passport, I think I need a new one.” They bump their hips against each other, their hands reaching out for one another, but Steve is too distracted by Bucky’s dance. “Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when. You.” Bucky spins on his heel, coming to a stop right in front of the mic.  
“Talk dirty to me.” Bucky growls softly, one hand on the mic, the other in his long, thick brown hair as the girls each face him, their hands running from his shoulders, “Talk dirty to me.” To his sculpted torso, down his solid abs, “Talk dirty to me.” They pause for a moment on his waist, drawing closer to him, their bosoms pressing against Bucky’s body. Hot damn he looks so good up there. “Talk dirty to me.” He says again, letting his head roll slightly, exposing the lines of his throat to Steve, knowing his boyfriend’s weakness. Steve always liked kissing Bucky’s neck. His eyes draw a line from Steve’s wide eyes, down to his crotch, where he’s pitching a tent in his jeans.  
“Uno, met your friend in Rio.” They drape themselves across him, as Catherine gently drags her finger down Bucky’s throat, making Steve extremely jealous, “Dos, she was all on me-o.” They begin to extricate themselves from Bucky, “Tres, we can ménage à three though. Quatro, ooh yeah.” They moan into the mics. Steve’s pants are painfully tight, and all he wants to do is take his boyfriend to the nearest hotel room.   
Gabe puts his sax down, pulls the mic up and starts rapping, “Dos Cadenas, close to genius. Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis. Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck. Chest to chest, tongue on neck” Bucky runs a hand across his abs while the other brushes along his shoulder, licking his lips, driving Steve up a wall with lust, “International oral sex. Every picture I take, I pose a threat, bought a jet, what do you expect? Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet. Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it. Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty", Bucky turned around, giving Steve a perfect view of his backside, and starts twerking, his perky ass shaking perfectly, his back arched in such a sexy pose, it was too beautiful for a picture. Steve could feel himself salivating, and pre-cum making his boxers damp, his chest heaving against his shirt. Bucky twitched his hips from side to side, “Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it. Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" He spun around as Gabe picked up his sax again.  
Natalie and Catherine harmonized standing nearly cheek to cheek, “Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining.” Bucky turned so Steve could see his profile, one hand running down the perfect curve of his ass as his metal hand clawed at his breast, his chest rising and falling visibly. “All I really need to understand is when you-“  
“Talk dirty to me” Bucky murmured as the girls hummed into their mics. His hips moved in a figure eight, similar to the way a snake weaves and bobs, his fingertips brushing around his thighs, accentuating the shape of his legs hands coursing up and down his perfect body, before resting in his hair, exposing his muscular, drool-worthy, hot, gorgeous, dreamy, crazy sexy body to Steve’s hungry eyes, “Talk dirty to me” Steve moans quietly, wanting to tear his pants off and push him into a bed.  
The girls echo, “You you you.”   
Steve is practically panting, trying to inconspicuously adjust his pants without touching himself too much. Bucky sees this, and winks at him, his smirk making Steve spiral higher and higher, “Talk dirty to me”  
“Yeah yeah.” The girls breathe into the mics.  
Bucky spreads his legs, leaning back, his cock pressing against the seams of his jeans, eliciting a moan from Steve. “Talk dirty to me.” He groans to his extremely turned on boyfriend, flicking his hair back, biting his lip, eyes half lidded.   
“Talk to me.” They echo.  
“Talk dirty to me.” His hips begin thrusting again, rotating his body slowly, letting Steve watch from ever angle. His abs and biceps flex and relax as he dances, lifting his arms above his head, crossing his wrists, before letting one hand drop back into his messy hair, while the other slides down his glistening body again.   
“Oh my God.” Steve pants, his jeans uncomfortably tight as his hard cock throbs for his boyfriend. Bucky licks his lips before giving his lower lip another sharp bite, making a sexy pout for one heart throbbing moment.   
“Oh yeah.” Natasha murmurs, amused by the exchange of looks between Steve and Bucky.  
“Get jazzy on it.” Catherine finishes.  
The room erupts with applause, as Bucky hugs each band member, while Steve sits paralyzed in his chair and panting for breath, his legs spread apart. He looks like a mess and Bucky hasn’t even fucked him yet, much less laid a hand on him.   
Bucky starts to make as if he’s going to sit on Steve’s legs, but instead he hovers just above him. He puts his hands on the chair on either side of Steve, having his complete attention. The band plays again, and Bucky begins to rock his hips once again, this time just inches from Steve. “Bucky.” Steve gasps, his hands reaching out for his boyfriend.   
Bucky swats them away and winks at him, “No touch.” He whispers, his lips tantalizingly close to Steve’s ear. After a brief moment of sexual tension agony, he brushes his soft lips against his ear, but only for a heartbeat. Steve whimpers, his chest heaving as Bucky continues to dance for him.  
Not once does Bucky stop dancing, making Steve want him more and more. “Bucky please.” Steve moans, his eyes crying out, “Take me now.”   
Finally, the song ends, and Bucky sits on Steve’s lap, the massive bulges in their pants meeting as Steve grabs Bucky and kisses him fiercely. “I want to fuck you. Right now.”  
He grins in response, “I already arranged a hotel room for us.”  
“I love you.” Steve groans with wide eyes.


End file.
